


The Joke Malfoy Told

by kizkhalifa



Series: Training For The Ballet, Potter? [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: Warning: Language





	1. Part 1

**Draco looked up a** t Potter from across the 8th Year common room, the two weren't really friends but they most certainly weren't enemies anymore. Potter gave half a nod as he walked in by himself, which was strange in and of itself because generally he was with Granger and Weasley.

The two didn't really talk, sometimes real late at night when neither could sleep or in passing during classes, but never directly. Draco was in need of his laugh, Potter had a great laugh. It was always real no matter who gave it to him. It was always real and full of happiness and Draco needed that right then.

"Potter," the Slytherin said standing up and edging towards him, Pansy glanced over to the two from her seat seeing Potter stop and turn to look.

"Yeah?"

"I have a joke for you." He said quietly, shrugging.

"What?"

"A joke." Draco repeated the word, "surely you've heard one before." He added, unable to stop himself from spouting off. But Potter didn't seem to mind, instead he nodded and made the universal 'go on then' gesture. "It's a knock-knock joke, but you have to start it."

"What?" Potter ran his hands through his hair, before propping himself against the arm of the chair behind him, Draco waited patiently watching him relax into the seat. A few of the students that were all crammed into the 8th Year common room, looked up watching the two. "Alright. Knock-knock, Malfoy?"

Draco looked at him passively, "who's there?"

Potter stared at Draco before a smile spread across his face and then that laugh Draco was waiting for started from deep within his chest and his shoulders shook as it rang out. Draco grinned to himself, satisfied if he was honest, and took a step back, watching Potter laugh heavily into his hand before taking a deep breath as he started collecting himself. "That's a good one, Draco!" He said through his smile, looking up at Draco from his hunched over pose with his laugh, sagging forward slightly. "I love corny jokes, y'know?"

Draco did, of course he knew, he always knew what made Harry laugh. Corny jokes, whatever Muggle picture book he was reading at the time and most certainly when he watched the 1st and 2nd Years running away from him while muttering how he shouldn't have come back. Draco knew what it was that made Potter laugh, and he generally did his best to provide some form of laughter to the man in one way or another, he was far too serious all the time.

But what gathered his attention more than the question about the jokes was his name coming from those smiling lips, his name being said by Harry Potter with that smile and Draco knew he'd never want to hear it anyway else again. He wanted nothing more than to forever have his name be said by Harry Potter, Harry Potter and that smile.

"Yeah. I figured." Draco finally answered, grinning softly, "you'll be the first to know the next one I got."

Harry stood up from the slouched over seat, "you better." He smiled widely at the blonde, "I'll see you later, Draco." He said with a small wave and turned to leave the commons, heading to the stairs that lead to the boy's dorms.

"S-sure," Draco answered to his back, blinking a few times in shock before turning around to get back to his seat, seeing Pansy grinning at him. "Shut it." He snapped, slamming himself down and picking up his quill - his smile quickly back in place as he looked down at the assignment he had been working on.


	2. Part 2

**"Heads up," Drac** o heard someone whisper from behind him and he glanced over to see a few first years stumbling over their feet towards Potter and his friends.

Draco followed their nervous glances and then looked over to Pansy who was watching as well, tilting her head and arching a brow, "what's going on?" She whispered, leaning towards him.

Draco shrugged, crossing his arms against his chest while watching. The three 11 year olds were all nervous glances and red faces when they finally stopped next to Potter. One, a young girl with short brown hair, glanced up at him, "h-hi, Har-Harry."

Potter looked down at the girl, "hello." He answered after a moment, "how are you?" Draco watched Potter shoving his hands in his pockets and then the girl as she flushed a light pink. Potter gave a rather forced smile down at her when she didn't answer before looking away towards Granger, who had been holding out a piece of parchment and waving it at him.

They were waiting to get through to the Great Hall and the cluster of people were moving slowly. Far slower than usual. Potter took the paper from Granger, focusing on it, when the small voice spoke up to him again.

"U-uh," it started, "what's the hold up, right?"

Pansy snorted to herself, but it drew more attention from Potter than the girl talking and he turned towards it. Messy hair in his eyes as he glanced back.

"Yeah, right?" He agreed after a moment before flashing a smile at both Pansy and Draco, the latter still watching the scene in front of him while Pansy let out a short laugh when the girl looked back as well with a little glare. Potter dropped his hand, turning fully to face the two behind him now. "What's up Parkinson, Malfoy?"

"Your adoring fans," Pansy answered, smirking, "look how protective they get." She nodded at the girl.

Potter looked down, chuckling quietly, " _ah_ ," he whispered. Draco watched still silent and Potter spoke up again, "how ya been?"

Pansy fell quiet, realizing he wasn't talking to her, while Draco shrugged a shoulder, "wonderful." He answered rather wearily. "Yourself, Potter?"

"Pretty alright," Potter smiled, his eyes gave a flicker to the right glancing at Pansy again, who was checking her nails and ignoring the two. "What's the hold up, amiright?"

Draco chuckled, "I suppose."

"I thought of you the other day," Potter took a step towards them abandoning his fans and friends.

"What about?" Draco asked, finding himself taking a step back when Potter got closer.

"Nothing  _about_  you.  _Of_  you." He corrected, before offering a wink, "anyway, I was reading." He continued to explain, "came across a story that made me think of you."

"And?"

"Well, it was about a few men. Two of them walked into a bar, the third one ducked." Harry was laughing before he got to the word, 'third' and by the middle of, 'ducked' he was really laughing. He gasped with it, his hair covering his face as his laugh shook through his body and his smile grew wide.

Draco smirked, shaking his head lightly. He'd give anything in the world to see Harry smiling and laughing like that.

Potter pushed his hands through his messy hair, grinning that breathless smile, "not as good as yours Draco, but," he smiled and shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, "I think it at least warranted a smile, c'mon?"

Draco gave him a smile, letting the Malfoy mask fall from his face, "smile granted, Potter."

Then Pansy was reaching out and nudging Draco, as the students started breaking apart for their respective table and her hand slid down his arm to grab his own. Potter's eyes trailed down to their clasped hands and he leaned back, "anyway," Potter said, "enjoy dinner."

Draco quickly let his mask fall back into place, "let me know when you get another?" He said quickly when Potter started to back away, trying to grasp onto something he didn't even realize he wanted, or needed for that matter.

"Yeah," Potter turned back to his friends without another word and followed Granger, who had glanced back over her shoulder with a curious look at Draco. The blonde tried to offer anything to her but it wasn't met as she quickly turned away and Pansy tugged him the opposite direction.


	3. Part 3

**Harry was sitting n** ext to Hermione and Ron on the couch in the common room, Hermione talking about some theory she had learned in her latest class while Ron feigned interest and Harry didn't bother even trying to seem interested.

He was over stuff like that anymore. Instead he stared across the common room to where Malfoy was slouching into an arm chair and mumbling about something to the girl on his right.  _Pansy Parkinson_. Harry had done some research after their last encounter.

She was one of The Six, and a perfect match for Draco, not to mention she was completely in love with him and with him everywhere. Even over Crabbe and Zabini. She was  _always_ there, it really left Harry little chance to get in and talk to Malfoy. It didn't leave Harry much chance at all, not that he needed one of course.

"'Ey mate?" Ron asked and glanced up, then snickered, "you'd think about seven years you'd manage to make a move, Harry."

Harry looked over, rolling his eyes, "I  _don't_  like Malfoy, Ron. I just noticed he seemed down."

"Yeah, I notice things like that about people I don't like."

"You don't even notice it about people you like." Hermione added, crossing her arms against her lap, "just leave Malfoy alone, Harry, he's trouble."

Harry smirked, "why's he trouble, 'Mione? Because he's not the right kind?" He rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his feet, "you'd think we had all almost died to get rid of that stigma or something." Harry added before walking over.

* * *

 **"You okay, Dra** ke?" Pansy asked sliding into the chair next to Draco, with a small frown. "You've been quiet all day."

"A little tired," he answered without meeting her eyes. It was a bit more than that, but that was a factor. He was tired, bored to tears and just absolutely done with this school year already. He had to say he agreed with Potter, 'shouldn't have come back.'

He only had a few things to look forward to, one was Quidditch and the other were nights. He couldn't sleep and spent more time awake then he did sleeping. So he often sat in the commons reading or doing course work he had been putting off, which wasn't often. He soon found Harry Potter had trouble sleeping as well. The two still weren't talking much and often spent more time avoiding each other than they did looking at each other but every now and then they would pass a small smile or look just before one of them headed to bed.

"You should get more sleep, Malfoy," Potter said suddenly dropping down in front of him on the ground and grinning up at the blonde who was folded up against the arm of the chair with his wand in his lap.

"You're one to talk, Potter."

The raven haired man tilted his head, grinning slightly, "I don't want to interrupt your time, with uh…" Potter paused, eyed Pansy and then looked back at Draco, "well, anyway, Malfoy. You're a snake, yeah?"

Draco lifted an eyebrow, nodding slowly, "and you're a lion?"

Potter smiled, "what's green, large and exactly 3.14 meters long?"

Draco chuckled, "a snake?"

Potter grinned and leaned closer, "don't ruin this for me, Draco." The blonde chuckled before nodding his go ahead, "a.. pi-thon."

Draco smirked, "that was  _awful_ , Potter."

"It was pretty bad, but hey," Potter winked, "made you smile." He sat there with his legs bunched up, arms resting over his knees and his crazy, messy hair covering his eyes.

Draco lifted a shoulder, "point well made."

"We're two to one, Malfoy, you better step up your game."

"My game?" Draco asked with a playful tone, "well, I'll work on it."

"Hmm," Potter rocked forward and grabbed the arms of the chair pushing himself up so he was crouching in front of the blonde. "Please do, I'm dying for a laugh."

Draco nodded quietly, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips as he stared at the man in front of him.

Pansy cleared her throat after a moment, and gave a pointed look around the cozy common room, Draco followed the look and saw most of the room staring at them. He didn't care, or at least he didn't want to, instead he sat back slightly with a laugh. "Yeah, I'll work on it."

Potter hadn't looked away from Draco, he didn't know nor care the whole room was staring at them even when Hermione said his name from across the quiet room. He stayed where he was. Arms keeping Draco in place on the chair, and his closeness practically keeping him from breathing. Then he grinned, glanced at Pansy and rocked back to his feet standing up, "well, I'll see you around, Draco. Try to get some sleep tonight."

"Y-you too," the blonde responded and let out the breath he had been holding, before looking at Pansy with a glare, "stop." He said under his breath and brushed his hair off his flushed face.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language

**Harry was stan** ding at the edge of the Quidditch pitch, Ron next to him, head tilted back to look up at the two in the air. Malfoy and his friend Zabini.

"I didn't know they were out here," Ron said after a moment, "maybe later?"

"It's okay."

"Or you could go talk to him…?"

Harry sighed, glaring at his best mate, "Ron. I don't like Malfoy."

"And I don't like Hermione." He said dryly, "give him a shot? You've been crushing on him for years."

_Well, maybe it's worth a shot…_

"I bet they'll let us join them," Harry smiled and climbed on his broom taking off straight up, only leveling out when he was in their line of sight both heading towards him and Ron.

"Hey Malfoy, Zabini," Harry started, "need two more?"

"Need two more?" Malfoy repeated the question with a smirk, "we're real full can't you tell?" Zabini chuckled and took the quaffle from the blonde before tossing it to Ron.

"We're just flying mostly, and Draco was hitting me with the quaffle."

The blonde smirked, pulling his scarf closer, "let's go then." Harry grinned and took off flying across the pitch holding his arms out ready to catch the quaffle as Zabini chucked it at him.

Ron pulled his gloves on, "Harry, mate, you cold?" He called as he came to a stop next to Malfoy.

Harry shot the quaffle across the pitch to Ron, as Zabini joined him, "no, I'm okay. Now stop being pussies, losing team buys drinks!"

"Losing…?" Malfoy looked at Ron in question, "what's he on about?"

"Everything is competition to Harry," Ron sighed, passing the ball to Malfoy, "you're paying when we lose," he added with a little look, "it'll be your fault."

Malfoy scoffed, "I'm amazing on a broom, Weasley."

"Save it for Harry."

* * *

 **The four boys wer** e tucked into a back table, chatting, as they waited on their drinks. Draco was mostly listening as Potter explained something Muggle related to Blaise. It wasn't until their drinks arrived that they stopped talking about whatever a computer monitor was and Weasley got up to greet Granger taking his drink with him without much more than a,  _see ya!_ Attached to it.

Potter picked up his beer and took a long drink, "you both playing this year?"

"Yeah," Blaise nodded, "you?"

"I guess so." Potter shrugged, "it's just for fun which kinda sucks."

Draco chuckled, "always so competitive?"

But Potter didn't get to answer before Blaise let out a groan and pointed towards the door, Draco following the look and his own groan escaped as well. "We could sneak out the back, she hasn't see us yet."

"Who?" Potter asked, pushing his messy bangs back and looking to find Parkinson at the door with a few other girls. "Aren't you two dating?"

"Me and Pansy?" Draco asked with wide eyes, scoffing quietly.

"Oh?" Potter looked back again and she noticed the three, turned to say something to the other girls and started over with a wide smile, "does she want to be?"

"Obviously," Draco frowned, happy the free chair was next to Potter, thinking she might not sit down.

"Hi Drakey," she greeted him, with a wide smile, "how was flying?"

"Good," he answered, noticing she stayed standing, "just grabbing a drink."

Pansy looked at Blaise with narrowed eyes, "want to move?"

"Here Parkinson," Potter patted the chair next to him, "I don't bite." He glanced over at Draco with a wink, "unless you're into that?"

Draco almost blushed and turned his eyes to watch her hesitate, before he stood up quickly crossing over to the chair next to Potter, "there you go Parkinson." He said ignoring the way Blaise snickered.

"Oh." She perched herself next to Blaise, "we should go get tea next door, Drake?"

"I'm okay," Draco answered and took a drink of the beer. "So, competition?"

"Yeah, usually," the Gryffindor smirked, "I like winning. When I kick your asses this year you can buy me another drink."

Draco laughed, "or you can buy us one when we win." He added gaining an appreciative nod from Blaise, "that'll be a day."

"Me buying you a drink?" Potter laughed, facing him as he asked, "anytime Draco." He added with  _that_ smile. That smile Draco loved looking at, that smile Draco didn't want to leave.

Blaise sat back slightly, finishing his beer, "I got the next round, c'mon Pans and get what you want?"

Potter smiled softly at the retreating figures, then glanced back at Draco, who cleared his threat and gave his long bangs a ruffle, "so, Potter, why'd the chicken cross the road?"

Potter tilted his head, "uh? To get to the other side?"

"Good answer," Draco smiled, "really it was to get away from the idiot, but admirable attempt."

He groaned in response, "that's not a joke, Malfoy."

"Alright, fine," the Slytherin pretended to think it over, "knock, knock?"

Potter laughed softly, "I'm not falling for that again." He said while shaking his head, "nice try."

"Regular one, I promise." Draco smiled at the man, "knock, knock."

Potter eyed him distrustfully, before asking, "who's there?"

"You, idiot."

Harry laughed before Draco could even smile, he laughed so loud Draco knew a few people would have turned and looked but he didn't care. It was just such a pleasant sound, a sound that saved him from all the dark he was hiding from. " _Malfoy_!" Potter said covering his mouth as his body shook, "that was better than the first one!"

"It wasn't, you just have a very poor sense of humor," Draco answered with a smile, shaking his head as he watched Potter giggle into his hand.

The Gryffindor dropped his hand, but not his smile, "I just have a thing for corny jokes, I can't help it!"

"I'm aware," Draco shook his head, looking up when the other two joined them again. Potter smiled leaning against the table his eyes on Draco rather than them.

"Drakey tell a good joke?"

"Sure," Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry smiled to himself before he finished his beer, "want an escort up to the castle, Malfoy?"

The blonde looked from Blaise to Potter and then back again. Blaise was smirking and giving a 'subtle' nod as the offered escort stood. "Think I'll have another one," Draco answered instead, looking at the table.

"Sure?" Potter asked pushing his chair in, "alright, well, on me." He said and laid the coin in the table, when Draco nodded. "Catch you all later." He smiled and waved, heading towards the door.

"Oi! Potter!" A voice called out, offering to buy him a drink on his way to the exit which Draco had turned to see and watched him shake his head no before waving and disappearing into the evening.

"Are you daft?!" Blaise practically yelled at Draco, "he clearly likes you!"

"Yeah… I know I tell shit jokes."

Blaise frowned, "the fuck Draco?"

"He should be with someone better." He answered and stood up, "I'm tired, I'll see you two later." He added, grabbing his coat and slipping it over his arms as he left.


End file.
